Chris Benoit
' Christopher Michael Benoit '(better known as Chris Benoit) is a retired Canadian professional wrestler formerly signed to World Wrestling Entertainment, where he competed solely on the Raw brand. Benoit is known for his superior technical wrestling skills and expert knowledge of submission holds. Career Benoit was drafted to Raw by Trip Johnson. In his debut, he defeated Rob Van Dam in singles competition. After the match, both wrestlers mutually shook hands after earning each other's respect. Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch took exception to this, demanding that they receive respect as well. At Van Dam's urging, Cade and Murdoch agreed to put their World Tag Team Championship on the line against Van Dam and Benoit, whom won the match and the championship. Benoit and Van Dam continued to feud with Cade and Murdoch, losing a Hardcore Rules Match to them the following week, without the titles on the line. When Raw went to Ireland, Benoit and Van Dam met for another classic match, pitting Tag Champ against Tag Champ. Benoit defeated Van Dam once again. At Backlash, Benoit and Van Dam had the task of defending their World Tag Team Titles against not only Cade and Murdoch, but also the team of Johnny Nitro and John Bradshaw Layfield in a Triple Threat Hardcore Tag Team Match. The champions managed to retain their titles, and then again the next night on Raw against Cade and Murdoch, ending the feud. Benoit continued to work towards establishing himself as a singles wrestler, when he clashed with another submission specialist in Kurt Angle under submission-only rules. Benoit lost when he submitted to the Ankle Lock. Van Dam and Benoit's title reign came to an end on Raw in Scotland when Shawn Michaels and JBL defeated them in a Ladder Match main event. When WWE Champion Eddie Guerrero requested his assistance in a feud with Randy Orton, Benoit accepted. He teamed with Guerrero to face and defeat Shawn Michaels and Kurt Angle, who had Orton in their corner. The next week, Benoit reunited with partner Van Dam to face JBL and Angle, but they were defeated. He was placed with Hardcore Holly to face Intercontinental Champion Bobby Lashley in a Handicap Match, which resulted in another loss. He lost his third straight match when Lance Cade defeated him. Benoit and Van Dam attempted to regain the World Tag Team Championship in a Triple Threat against the champions HBK and JBL, and the new pairing of Kurt Angle and Randy Orton -- neither team of challengers were successful. The following week, Benoit, Van Dam and Guerrero were defeated in 6-Man Tag action by Michaels, Layfield and Angle. At Vengeance, Benoit began his hunt for the Intercontinental Championship with a victory over Johnny Nitro. But he was defeated on Raw when he faced Lashley. Nitro gained a victory over Benoit to avenge his loss at Vengeance, but Benoit wouldn't be denied. He defeated Lashley on an episode of Raw to become the new Intercontinental Champion. His former partner Rob Van Dam defeated him in one-on-one non-title action, and then Benoit would go on to lose the Intercontinental Championship to the unstoppable monster, The Great Khali. He subsequently lost a rematch for the title the following week, thus falling out of contention. Benoit defeated Van Dam in his specialty, a Submission Match, and started to regain some traction. He aligned with RVD and John Cena to score a victory over the team of Randy Orton, John Bradshaw Layfield and Kurt Angle. Benoit and Van Dam would go on to defeat Nitro and Carlito one week later. In a Handicap Match against the most powerful member of the Raw roster, Benoit teamed with Carlito and Booker T to attempt to beat the undefeated Great Khali -- who was Intercontinental Champion, one-half of the World Tag Team Champions, and the WWE Champion simultaneously. Benoit pinned Khali, and earned himself another shot at the Intercontinental Title. With help from his friend Eddie Guerrero, Benoit defeated Khali in a Ladder Match to regain the Intercontinental Championship. He retained the title against Lashley the following week, and then assisted Booker T in a victory over MNM. Benoit managed to successfully retain his championship against Matt Hardy at the Unforgiven pay-per-view event in Hardy's hometown. Benoit and Van Dam attempted to get back in the tag title hunt, but were defeated by MNM. As Raw rolled into New Hampshire, Benoit defeated The Undertaker. A tag team victory over JBL and Carlito with Rey Mysterio as his partner helped continue to establish Chris Benoit as one of the top talents on Raw. Angle and Benoit teamed to defeat Lashley and Mick Foley, and then Benoit once again retained the Intercontinental Championship against Lashley. However, after a fan vote, Benoit was set to defend his title at Taboo Tuesday against The Undertaker. Undertaker won the match, and the championship. On Raw, Benoit lost another match, this time to Eddie Guerrero. Benoit lost his rematch against Undertaker for the title, and then lost for a fourth consecutive time to Lashley. Carlito also scored a victory over The Rabid Wolverine before Benoit and Lashley mended their fences and teamed together to take the World Tag Team Championship from Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro. The new champions successfully retained their titles against the former champs in a Steel Cage Match the following week. Benoit defeated Booker T, and then teamed with Lashley to defeat Matt Hardy and Vito. Benoit attempted to get into contention for the one title on Raw that had eluded him, the WWE Championship, but was defeated by John Cena. At New Year's Revolution, Lashley and Benoit lost their World Tag Team Championship to Carlito and Chris Masters. With Lashley moving forward, Benoit envoked the rematch clause for the titles, but with his trusted friend Eddie Guerrero as his partner. Even still, they were unable to capture the gold. JBL defeated Benoit on an edition of Raw. Benoit attempted to win the Royal Rumble Match for a chance to headline WrestleMania against the WWE Champion, but he was unsuccessful. He won a match against Booker T to qualify for an Intercontinental Title match, however, and then defeated Eddie Guerrero to make a further statement. Benoit defeated The Great Khali, JBL and champion Undertaker in a Fatal 4-Way to win his third Intercontinental Championship. However one week later, he was defeated in non-title action by Booker T. Nitro would capitalise on the 4-Way style of the match the same way Benoit had a fortnight prior, pinning Booker T in a match also involving Lashley to steal away the Title. Carlito defeated Benoit on the next Raw, with Benoit returning the favour the following week in an Ultimate Submission Match. With no spot at WrestleMania and his body riddled with nagging injuries, Benoit decided to retire after having his final match on Raw, just six days before the big event -- a victory over #1 Contender to the WWE Championship, The Undertaker. In wrestling Finishing Moves *Diving headbutt *Crippler Crossface (Arm trap crossface) Nicknames *"The Rabid Wolverine" *"The Canadian Crippler" Entrance Theme *"Whatever" by Our Lady Peace Championships and accomplishments *WWE Intercontinental Championship (3 times) *World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - 1 with Rob Van Dam, 1 with Bobby Lashley Category:GM Galaxy Category:Wrestlers Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:Intercontinental Champions Category:Heavyweights Category:Faces Category:Retired Wrestlers